flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Ura Uruha
Ura Uruha is a new Uruha group formed by Mori Kōran to spy on Kurei whenever he acts suspicious. After Mori disbanded Kurei's Uruha, the Ura Uruha became core of Uruha. Its initial members are ex-Jyūshinshu members Genjuro, Rasen, Mikoto and Meguri Kyōza, as well as the former Uruha Mokuren. It also recruited many new fighters. Since this group appears after the tournament, they do not appear in the anime, but they appear in the Flame of Recca FINAL BURNING PlayStation 2 game and the Flame of Recca GBA game. Member Rasen Rasen is a Jyūshinshu who does not appear until after the Ura Butō Satsujin, and by then he is serving under Mori Kōran as a member of the Ura Uruha. He wields the madōgu Kōkai Gyoku, which can erase anything at the expense of something of equal value belonging to its wielder. Because of his usage of Kōkai Gyōku, Rasen has lost his feelings, his mother, and his voice. He also loses his blood when he erases the flame balls produced by Nadare during his battle against Recca. Rasen mentions that he is searching for the moment wherein he would be erased as punishment for erasing his mother, but Recca defeats him and tells him to live on and to stop using the Kōkai Gyoku. Rasen uses the Kōkai Gyoku one last time in an attempt to erase Kagerō's curse, and even though he managed to do so, the madōgu itself was destroyed because of the curse's power. The destruction of the madōgu caused Rasen to regain his feelings and his voice, and he is shown speaking in the last volume of the manga. Kirin Kirin is Rasen's partner who uses two madōgu; the Hōkishin, which can shoot out an elongated mechanical arm, and the Shingan, which allows her to read her target's thoughts. She is in love with Rasen and acts as his voice through reading his thoughts and relaying them to whoever it is he wishes to speak to. Mikoto states that Kirin is known for her innocence and that she has never touched anything pornographic/erotic in her entire life. Gaō Gaō is Sekiō's elder brother who is addicted to chocolate. He blames Sekiō's death on Kurei and Domon, and attempts to avenge his brother by attacking Domon. He wields the madōgu Sekikon, which allows him to manipulate stone and is the brother madōgu of Sekichū. He can also conjure a stone giant called Gasekiō. He is initially defeated by Domon in the Sealed Lands arc. He reappears in Sodom and is ultimately defeated by Koganei. Hisui Hisui is a fierce woman as whose motivation to fight is to find a moment wherein she can die. During a training session to promote her into the ranks of Ura Uruha wherein the trainees had to fight in the dark with a mask to silence their voices tied around their mouth, Hisui ends up killing her own boyfriend. She wields the madōgu Shinryo Shintō, a pair of blade-tonfa that can be elongated at will. After being defeated by Fūko, Hisui gives one of them to her. After learning her boyfriend's death was actually orchestrated by Mori Kōran and that he enjoyed the event as it happened, she defects from Uruha. She is killed by Mori Kōran while she was protecting Fūko. Sōkakusai Sōkakusai wields the madōgu Tamasui no Tsubo, an urn that traps people inside it. He's known to be possessive/obsessive over girls, and whenever he gets rejected, he seals the girl in the urn. He is obsessed with Fūko and constantly stalks her, and eventually seals her inside the Tamasui no Tsubo. Raiha rescues Fūko and kills Sōkakusai. Kamui Kamui is a homosexual, pedophilic cyborg who uses assorted mechanical weapons that he can attach to his arms. His mechanical weapons include extendable limbs, a laser, and a gattling gun. He says that he is in 'love' with Koganei and constantly stalks him. Koganei defeats him, but he reappears at SODOM, where he is defeated by Recca. He then says that he has fallen in love with Recca and ends up helping the Hokage. Miruku, Kurumi and Mikuru Miruku and Kurumi are maids, and Mikuru is a robot. Miruku wields a mop that controls Mikuru and can produce a smokescreen, while Kurumi wields a broom that can fire a laser beam. They are defeated with ease by Domon, Aki, and Miki. Marie Marie is a dominatrix who wears a gown and lives in a large European-looking house full of torture devices. Her husband and 'pet', Pochi, is a gigantic man wielding an axe who does everything she asks him to. She wields the madōgu Sokubaku Benten, an elongating whip that resembles a cat-o'-nine-tails. She manages to trick Mikagami into drinking from a drugged teacup, and eventually straps him to a statue with the intention to make him her new 'pet'. She attempts to drug Domon, but because he drank from the same spot on the cup that Marie drank from (that was the only part that wasn't poisoned), Marie's plan did not work. She commands Pochi to attack Domon, and she intervenes when Pochi begins to get overwhelmed. Recca arrives, and he and Domon manage to defeat Pochi and Marie. Mikagami straps her to the statue after she is defeated. She is freed by Team Kū member Fujimaru, and tricks him into becoming her new 'pet'. Z Z is the leader of the zombies who fights for Mori under the orders of an unnamed scientist. He possesses a whistle to summon more zombies to aid him. The zombies are former human beings created through infusing their bodies with cells taken from Mori (who had already fused with the Tendō Jigoku at the time). Mori's cells don't mesh well with the human body, and it causes mutations and eats away at the human cells, which will ultimately destroy the zombie. The scientist created a sort of medicine to slow down this deterioration, and he gives this to Z and the other zombies as a reward for obeying his orders. Koganei convinces Z that he and his comrades are not disposable creatures as the scientist said, but they are still human despite their monstrous forms. This causes Z to betray the scientist and order the other zombies to stop attacking the Hokage and the Hokage's allies. Karame Karame is a mummy-like creature that works for the Uruha Shishiten member, Kadotsu. Karame possesses a Shikigami, has the power to control paper (Saichō of Team Kū also possesses a Shikigami). He is defeated by Fūko. Category:Teams